mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kahn the Empreror/Helina(New Kreate-A-Kontestant)
Biography Helina originates as an enenra but in early childhood she was trapped into a pysical body. After years of such living she has almost lost her dematerialising ability. She was forced to serve Shao Kahn but she escaped some years before Shao Kahn provided a 10th tournament against Earthrealm. Reiko was sent after her but she still managed to escape. She couldn't defeat Shao Kahn's general but she used all her power to teleport Reiko far enough from her. She was lucky to find a portal to Earthrealm before Reiko found her again. On Earthrealm she found Smoke, who was the first one of her race she met. She allied with him. She was attacked while the Earthrealm invasion. She was not a her and wasn't going to defend Earthrealm but herself. She could destroy about a hundred of Shao Kahn's minions but the Emperor even didn't know about it because it was anly a bit for him. Special Moves #''Hyper Touch'' — Helina moves towards her opponent putting her hand in front. She moves for a short distance but if she touches the opponent she damages the opponent and makes him fly away. #''Portal'' — Helina creates a portal with her hands. If an opponent touches it the portal swallows him and teleport to the other end of the stage making damage. #''Teleport Throw'' — Helina teleports behind her opponent and throws him away. #''Smoky Punisher'' — Helina touches her opponent's neck with her hand and rapidly covers it and chokes an opponent for some seconds. #''Smoky Breath'' — Helina breathes a cloud of smoke from her mouth which blinds the opponent and makes him cough. X-Ray Move #''Portal Breaker'' — Helina grabs opponent's legs with hers, breaking them. Then she creates a portal which teleports the opponent into the air. When he appears in the air she jumps and kicks him into the back, breaking his spine. Fatality #''Smoky Executor'' — Like in "Smoky Punisher" move she grabs an opponents neck with her hand and makes a cloud which chokes the opponent. But she makes it stay and then she makes the cloud fly up raising the opponent. Then she takes a sword and cuts opponent's lower half away. Then she makes a cloud squeeze her opponent's neck so hardly that it decapitates the opponent. #''Portal Ripper'' — Helina kicks her opponent making him fall down. Then she stabs her sword into opponent's belly nailing him to the grounds. Then she creates a portal near opponent's head which swamps her opponent. But as the opponent was nailed the portal swamped only the upper half of the opponent, as a result the opponent got ripped in half. #''Blind Death'' — Helina breathes a smoky cloud at her opponent blinding him and making him fall down. Then she powerfully steps onto her opponent's back, breaking it. The opponent cries out in pain and then Helina grabs his head with her hands and teleports it up. The head appears in the air and Helina grabs it, raising as a trophy. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters